1. Field
The disclosure herein relates to a method and apparatus for generating a depth value corresponding to a subject by using a depth camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of acquiring a depth image of an object by using a depth camera may include a time-of-flight (ToF) method using a time corresponding to a time at which an object is irradiated with infrared light (IR) and then a time corresponding to a time at which the irradiated infrared light is reflected and returned. A ToF depth camera adopting such a method may acquire a depth of an object in all pixels in real time, as compared with other types of cameras (for example, a stereo camera and a structured light camera) of the related art which acquire a depth image of an object.